This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to improvements in carton structure of the tamperproof, reclosable type formed from a single paperboard blank.
In the sealing of reclosable paperboard cartons of the so-called flip-top type, it has been a practice to form extended lines of weakness that permit tearing adhesively retained flap portions of closure panels from an underlying carton wall, facilitating opening of the carton and subsequent reclosure thereof. Such adhesively retained closure flaps in tearing away, however, delaminate the underlying wall in a random pattern, often to the extent of weakening or defacing the carton.
Surface cut scoring disposed about and defining predetermined areas has been resorted to instead of lines of weakness, and ahhesive then applied to the areas which upon opening are delaminated within the confines of the areas defined by the lines of weakness. Surface cut scoring requires care in insuring that the die does not cut through the paperboard and punch out the area to which adhesive is to be applied, since the surface cuts generally are close to, and are made concurrently with knife cuts in the die cutting of a blank.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide for a carton structure an improved adhesively retained closure means that facilitates opening and reclosure of the carton.
It is a further and more specific objective of the invention to provide improved sealing closure means for a carton facilitating access to its contents as well as locking reclosure thereof.